The Mooncave
The Mooncave is a place that cats go to share tongues with MoonClan. The next meeting time The next half moon is: September 30th, 2010, at: 5:00 PT-Rosepaw 6:00 MT-Hollyleaf 7:00 CT-Peacesign 8:00 ET-Sandstar Roleplay: Nettlepaw runs in-Nettlepaw "Before we do any of that, I want to say something. I, Hollyleaf, medicine cat of StarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons. Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" -Gingerpaw shakes- "I do." "Then with the powers of MoonClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Gingerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Gingerheart. MoonClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of StarClan." -Hollyleaf puts down her muzzle on Gingerheart's head, Gingerheart giving Hollyleaf's shoulder a good lick- -Wolflight looks around-"Gingerheart! Gingerheart! Gingerheart!" "Gingerheart! Gingerheart! Gingerheart!" Nettlepaw howls in delight-Nettlepaw "Thanks..." -Gingerheart curls up on her bed of leaves- -Hollyleaf curls up on her bed of dry moss-"Gingerheart should meet her ancestors as a medicine cat now. Good night." -Nettlepaw curls up on a soft bed of moss and closes her eyes, immediatly falling asleep-Nettlepaw -Wolflight goes on her island, and falls asleep soundly.- -Feathercloud goes to his nest and the dream begins.- He was in a clearing of pine trees. He saw five cats in front of him. They were his mentor Littlecloud, his mother Applefur, his father Crowfrost, and his littermates Nightshade,Cedarpelt and Heatherstorm. "We have to tell you a prohecy." Littlecloud said. Then all the cats began to speak. "Something is coming to ShadowClan. It will come and go, but with a unique price.". "What does it mean?" Feathercloud asked. "You will have to find the out yourself." Nightshade said. "Good bye." the cats said. "Good bye, I will miss you." Feathercloud told them, and just like that the dream was over. Nettlepaw wakes up, dissapointed "Aww! Why dont I ever have any dreams!" Nettlepaw yells to herself quitely, and then pouts "It's okay, you will one day." Feathercloud says "Well, I hope one day is soon!" Nettlepaw replys "Nettlepaw, MoonClan gave me a prohecy. Something is coming to ShadowClan. It will come and go with a unique price. What is the unique price?" Feathercloud asks "Hmm... Death would be the normal price I would think. So maybe instead of the unique price being death, maybe its life?" Nettlepaw wonders-Nettlepaw "You may be right, now come, let's go. The medicine cat gathering is over." Feathercloud "Take this to Shadowclan!" -Wolflight- -Nettlepaw nods, and begins to follow Feathercloud-Nettlepaw -Gingerheart wakes up, and shakes up Hollyleaf- August 16, 2010 (sorry I'm late!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (No, I am. Updating EarthClan, and where's Nettle and Peace???) (I don't know...)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (ohwl! Let's do it!) -Wolflight pads into the cave, but stops- "Oh, my..........." -Hollyleaf comes up with Rosepaw- "What's wrong?" "The cave....It's flooded! At least I have my leaf." -Wolflight gets a leaf, and floats to Island, cat with her- -Hollyleaf looks at Rosepaw, and glides over to Island- "It is"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! "Then come forward." -comes forward-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! "Warriors of MoonClan, I present you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat,Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." -Hollyleaf lays down- (Need to do this later! Wolflight has a new app! So two days! Paused, sry.) (k. CYA!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! ) (What is going on?! My thing says right by 8:21 on the screen: There is an IP address conflict! And it left. Have to see ma cousins back up to Montana! And you rp Fawnpaw! she has a calmer personality.) (k.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (RESUMING!) -Wolflight cheers, "Rosepaw! Rosepaw!" along with a brown-ish blackish she-cat with orange eyes- "I also have a new apprentice. Fawnpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of MoonClan as a medicine cat?" "It is."-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! "Then come forward." -Fawnpaw clamly walks forward-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Wolflight howls to the sky, "Warriors of MoonClan, I present to you this apprentice! She has chosen the path of a medicine cat, Grant her the wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan, in accordance with your will." -Wolflight curls up- (MoonClan=dreams.) September 19, 2010 -Whitestar and Hollyleaf see the Mooncave, and the water is way up- -Whitestar looks at her sister,and mews in a small voice, "I'll go first." -She jumps in the water, but the cave roof falls a little, and Whitestar opens her mouth to scream, but a wail replaces it- -Whitestar sees a little shape, and thrusts it to Hollyleaf- -Hollyleaf catches it, with a small tip of her head- -Whitestar falls under, tries to get on the island, but fails,and sinks under- "NO!!!!" -Hollyleaf dives and catches White, and collapses on the tree- Category:MoonClan